


Cabron

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to fight<br/>I want to get alone with you<br/>This time of night's<br/>For singin' songs<br/>About the local news</p><p>Cabron<br/>Cabron<br/>Cabron..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> I apologize in advance if this gets the fucking song "Cabron" stuck in your head. If it's any consolation, it's stuck in mine too. (Written for [livejournal.com profile] wyomingnot.)

"I don't want to fight  
I want to get alone with you  
This time of night's  
For singin' songs  
About the local news

Cabron  
Cabron  
Cabron..."

"Oi!" Ellis barked at Brian.

Brian, who had been bouncing on the balls of his feet and singing "Cabron" for the umpteenth time stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I can't write on your chest when you're bouncing like a goddamned ball, mate."

"Oh, right." Brian stood still and waited, humming "Cabron".

"There," Ellis declared after a moment's work. He gave Brian's bare chest a meaty thwack with his hand. "Fuckin' work of art if I do say so myself."

Ellis watched Brian gather his things and continue to sing "Cabron". "Fuckin' work of art," he muttered as Brian bent over to pick something up.


End file.
